The Lost Soul
by Chris Rudy
Summary: After being banished by the New York Vampire clan, a young man meets a certain black haired Shadowhunter and she helps him realize what he can do. But they both also begin to fall for each other. What will happen?


**The Lost Soul**

 **Author's Note: In this story, I'm keeping Isabelle the person she was in the beginning of the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters or its characters. All I own is my OC.**

* * *

I sighed as I walked through the streets of New York at night, having been forced out of the Hotel DuMort by Raphael and the other vampires. They all hated me because of what I am, a hybrid between vampire and Shadowhunter. The only one who didn't was the closest person I have to a mother, Camille Belcourt, who happened to be a good friend of my actual mother.

I zipped up my red leather jacket, brushed my brown hair back, then looked down at my dark blue skinny jeans and black and white tennis shoes.

After a while, I smelled a demon nearby and looked around me. Seeing no mundanes around, I pulled out a Seraph blade that my mother left me just as I was thrown into a wall. I looked at my attacker and saw it was a Ravener demon. It snarled at me and I hissed at it, my fangs extending and my eyes glowing red.

"Bring it." I challenged and it charged at me but I flipped over it. It turned around and tried clawing at me, but I dodged all of its attempted attacks.

After I got bored, I impaled it with my Seraph blade, killing it. I then smelled a Shadowhunter nearby and dodged an attempted attack, grabbing the head of what looked like a whip and yanked it forward, then saw it was a girl with black hair, a very curved body and dark brown eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked me.

I smirked. "Ladies first." She tried using her whip, but I caught it again. "Feisty and beautiful. Two things I happen to like in a girl."

"Is that a terrible attempt to flirt, hombre?" She asked.

"Depends, muchacha. Is it working?" I retorted, smirking. When it comes to demons and girls, I enjoy playing a little bit of cat and mouse.

She arched a brow then stopped attacking me. "Isabelle Lightwood, but most people just call me Izzy." She introduced.

"I'm Christopher Bloodfang, but I prefer to be called Chris." I introduced myself, and Isabelle and I shook hands.

"I saw you take down that demon." She said to me.

"Yeah. I'm a Shadowhunter as well as…" I started then sighed. "… a vampire." I finished, showing my fangs as proof.

"Whoa." She said and I nodded.

"Until recently, I lived among the vampires at the Hotel DuMort. Raphael and the other vampires forced me out of the hotel. All except one. This guy named Simon."

"I know him. He's a good friend of mine. If you need a place to stay, there's always the Institute." She offered.

"Are you sure they won't mind?" I asked.

"If they do, I'll take full responsibility." She said.

"Okay. Lead the way, muchacha." I said.

"Vamonos, hombre." She said. I noticed a teasing tone, but chose not to acknowledge it.

We soon arrived at the Institute and, though hesitant, I walked in after Isabelle. Upon entering, I saw many other Shadowhunters. A girl with strawberry-blonde hair walked to Isabelle and the two girls hugged.

The redhead then looked at me. "Who's this, Iz?" She asked.

"Clary, this is Chris Bloodfang. He's a Shadowhunter, like us." Isabelle introduced and Clary and I shook hands.

"Clary? As in Clary Fairchild?" I inquired and Clary nodded.

The three of us then walked in and I picked up the repulsive scent of a werewolf. "Ugh, what is that goddamn wet dog smell?" I complained, making Clary look at me.

"You can smell Luke?" She asked.

I sighed. Way to go, Chris…

I looked at her and showed her my fangs and my eyes glowed red, revealing my vampiric status as well.

A tall guy, a man, and a woman walked to me, Clary, and Isabelle. I looked at the man and smelled the same werewolf scent. He saw my fangs and my eyes and then his own eyes were glowing green.

Taught by Raphael to defend myself, and afraid this guy would attack me, I was prepared to fight until I felt Isabelle hold me still. "Easy, tough guy…" She said softly. I was surprised how quickly I calmed down.

"Why is there a vampire in here?" The tall guy said, making Isabelle look at him.

"He's a hybrid between vampire and Shadowhunter, Alec." She explained. "Ease up, big bro."

I added to the proof when I pulled out my stele and revealed the angelic rune on my neck.

The woman approached me. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Chris. Chris Bloodfang." I said, extending a hand to her.

"I'm Jocelyn, Clary's mother." The woman, Jocelyn, introduced, shaking my hand.

I looked at the werewolf and hissed softly.

"Easy, fang-face." He said. I snarled at him for that.

"Don't. Call me that." I warned.

Jocelyn looked from me to the werewolf then back to me. "This is Luke."

The tall guy, Alec, looked at me. I noticed a harsh expression on his face. "Why are you here?" He asked.

I sighed. "I was found out by Raphael and other vampires about my Shadowhunter side. Before then, the only one who knew was my mother's closest friend, Camille Belcourt. Anyway, after Raphael found out about my Shadowhunter side, he and all but one of the other vampires kicked me out. After that, I was walking down the street when I smelled a Ravener demon. I took care of it, though." I said then drew my Seraph blade. "With this. After that, I met your sister, and she brought me here." I explained.

"Wait. Camille was a friend of your mother's?" Clary asked and I nodded.

"Yes. My mother was a Shadowhunter. My father was a vampire. To keep me safe, my mother brought me to Camille, who raised me as her own." I said. "But ever since Raphael took power from Camille, I was too scared to even leave my room."

I saw sympathy in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "It's fine."

"He told me Simon was the one vampire that was against forcing Chris into exile." Isabelle said.

I nodded. "It's true."

"Well, you have a new home now." Clary said.

I looked at her then saw a look of debate on Alec's face, but Isabelle led me away before her brother could protest. She led me to a spare room.

"Hope you like it." She said, smiling.

"I'm sure I will. I'll have to sneak into the Hotel DuMort in the morning and snatch the type O blood. That's all I'll drink." I told her.

"How?"

"I have my own way in." I told her simply.

She giggled. "Buenas noches, hombre."

I smiled. "Night."

After she left, Alec walked in. "I'm sorry about the harsh welcome."

I shook my head. "No worries. I've been around vampires since I was five. A harsh welcome from a Shadowhunter is nothing." I said, accepting his apology. He turned around and almost walked out when I said, "You know something?"

He looked at me. "Hmm?"

"Your sister's pretty hot." I said.

I noticed his hostile expression again, but it didn't last long. He then walked off. I laid down in the bed, then fell asleep.

* * *

 **That's chapter one. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


End file.
